The present invention relates to a method of producing a camshaft or a similar member that has a core tube or pipe upon which are secured, via expansion of the core pipe, components that are spaced from one another and have a prescribed position on the core pipe, with the expansion of the core pipe being effected by introducing a hydraulic fluid into the core pipe.
A method of this general type for producing cam shafts is known. In contrast to camshafts that are cast as an integral component, this method has the advantage that the respectively appropriate material can be selected both for the core pipe and the cams. However, when using cams or other components of cast material that are to be secured on the core pipe, difficulties arise during the securement because these cast components cannot adequately expand to the extent necessary for the heretofore known securement processes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing a camshaft or a similar member having components that are to be secured to a core pipe by expanding the core pipe by introducing hydraulic fluid therein, with the inventive method enabling a reliable securement, even of cast parts, without an appreciable elastic expansion.